Un doux baiser pour se réchauffer
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Theon Greyjoy retrouve Sansa après sa libération et il est de retour à Winterfell pour la dernière bataille contre les morts. Va-t-il lui déclarer son amour? ( complet)


Titre : Un doux baiser pour se réchauffer

Les ships : Sansa / Theon

Rating : K

**Note :** voici un nouvel OS sur #Got sur le couple Sansa /Theon dont je suis fan, et ce dès la saison 3 ou 4/5 ( je ne m'en souviens plus ). Rien ne m'appartient, mais je vous souhaite une belle lecture à tous ! Dans ce texte Theon n'est pas encore au courant de la mort de Robb Stark. Je remercie encore ma merveilleuse correctrice.

**Résumé **: Theon Greyjoy retrouve Sansa après sa libération et il est de retour à Winterfell pour la dernière bataille contre les morts. Va-t-il lui déclarer son amour? ( complet)

oo

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Theon Greyjoy n'avait pas mis les pieds à Winterfell et il était heureux de s'y retrouver avec les siens. En plus, il y avait sa sœur Yara à ses côtés depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés du bateau de leur oncle Euron Greyjoy. Theon avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Winterfell. Il était différent : il était eunuque à cause de Ramsey Bolton qui était son ancien bourreau puisque ce dernier avait été tué par Jon Snow.

Il descendit de son cheval blanc et sa sœur Yara fit le même geste que son cadet. Ensuite, ils donnèrent les lanières de leurs cheveux aux hommes de Winterfell. Yara s'éloigna de son frère pour discuter avec la mère des dragons à propos de la future bataille qui approchait contre les morts et laissa son frère seul. Celui-ci cherchait Sansa du regard, mais ne la trouvait pas dans son champ de vision.

Theon était heureux d'être de retour à Winterfell. Son cœur battait très fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, mais il se sentit honteux en percevant Jon devant lui. Jon acquiesça la tête en face de lui et Theon fit de même, car se fut un geste de respect entre eux. Le bâtard des Stark eut un sourire très triste en voyant Theon en face de lui, parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas pour la mort de Robb Stark.

Soudain, Jon s'écarta tout doucement et il laissa sa place à sa sœur aînée Sansa Stark dans l'allée de l'assemblée. Sansa avait cherché Theon Greyjoy depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu en hauteur du château des Stark, après quelques minutes de recherche, il fut enfin présent dans son champ de vision et la rousse courut vers lui afin de l'enlacer dans ses bras fins. Theon fut surpris et accepta l'accolade de l'aînée Stark. Pendant quelques secondes il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien avec elle, malgré les épreuves qui les avaient réuni durant toutes ses années. Tous le monde les observait, mais le prince Greyjoy s'en moquait royalement du regard des autres et il se permit de caresser la chevelure de Sansa Stark.

Sansa se détacha de lui et elle lui répondit d'une voix douce et agréable:

« Tu as fait un bon voyage Theon ? demanda Sansa les yeux pétillants devant lui.

**—** Oui, je te remercie Sansa, répondit Theon d'une voix fatiguée par le voyage.

**—** Viens te réchauffer chez moi. Tu as froid. Tu es si peu vêtu Theon...

**—** Je te remercie Sansa, tu es toujours aussi bienveillante envers moi...

**—** C'est compréhensible, Theon, dit-elle, en continuant sa marche jusqu'à la porte.

Theon se sentit honteux, mais il se laissa guider par la future reine de Winterfell qui était devenue plus sage en grandissant :

—Sansa pourquoi tu es gentille avec moi alors que j'ai fait du mal à tes frères ?

—Parce qu'on a vécu les mêmes choses Theon. Puis, on a souvent été dans la douleur et on a été des compagnons dans la souffrance.

—Je vois, fit Theon en rentrant à l'intérieur du château des Stark qui lui rappela des souvenirs d'enfant.

—Bienvenue à la maison, Theon Greyjoy ! avoua la rousse en se retournant vers son ancien ami. »

Il lui sourit et s'installa auprès du feu avec Sansa Stark qui s'assit à son tour en face de lui. Elle ôta son châle et la rousse ne quitta pas Theon des yeux qui était déconcerté :

« Theon de quoi as-tu peur ? lui demanda Sansa en ne bougeant pas les yeux.

—Je n'ai pas peur, la contredit-il, en toussant légèrement à cause du vin chaud.

—Le vin est trop chaud à ton goût ? remarqua Sansa en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

—Pas du tout, il est très bon Sansa, s'exclama Theon en se réchauffant près de la cheminée.

—Bien, je suis contente que tu sois venu Theon pour nous aider en ce qui concerne la future bataille.

—Sansa c'était le seul moyen de me racheter auprès de ta famille et si je revois Robb un jour...

Sansa haussa son sourcil gauche l'air surprise et elle s'approcha de lui, l'air impassible :

—Comment, tu n'es pas au courant en ce qui concerne mon frère aîné ?

—Comment ça ? Que Robb est toujours en vie ? C'est le cas, non ? bafouilla Theon en avalant sa salive.

—C'est délicat a dire, il a été tué par les arbalétriers des Frey et poignardé en plein cœur par Roose Bolton. » termina Sansa en retenant ses larmes.

Lorsque Sansa prononça ces mots, ce fut le choc pour Theon Greyjoy qui pleura la mort de son meilleur ami et Sansa le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter en douceur. La peau douce de Sansa fit frisonner Theon qui était encore sous le choc de la mort de Robb et il sécha lentement ses larmes derrière la louve. Sansa voyait en lui un homme bien et Theon eut le droit à sa rédemption. Et la rousse éprouvait des sentiments forts envers Theon Greyjoy, même s'il n'était pas le roi de ses terres, même s'il avait été profondément et irrémédiablement mutilé par Ramsay Bolton. Cela était égal à la louve, parce qu'elle aimait trop Theon pour le laisser encore partir.

Theon se redressa légèrement en face de la rousse et il fut surpris par le baiser affectueux que Sansa Stark déposa sur ses lèvres froides. Le concerné accepta le baiser chaud de Sansa et il apprécia ce beau moment. Sansa ne regretta pas de l'avoir embrassé sans son accord car le fils de l'île de fer redonna un second baiser sur la bouche pulpeuse de la louve Stark, qui était ravie de son accolade. Pendant qu'ils échangèrent un doux baiser on entendit que la brise du feu dans la salle du trône des Stark...

****FIN****

****Merci, d'avoir lu ce chapitre.****


End file.
